


Strictly come, Buddie

by buckdiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Writing, M/M, Sexual things, Swearing, discord fam WHAT UP, do i really need to tell you that this is not beta read?? good, first of all, i wrote this shoting dooleys and knocking back drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: Its based on different dancing styles and how Buddie interact with said dance styles.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Tap

The room was filled with noise, wonderful, loud and rhythmic noise. Buck had always loved dancing, the freedom but routine. Feeling the aches in his body that never got used anywhere else. It was so liberating. The windows in the training room had fingerprints and damp on them, training was quite intense. Buck always demanded the best of himself. He always gave a 100%. He groaned as he felt a muscle cramp slightly, taking a deep breath, he looked up at morrow and met Eddie’s eyes, his dancing partner of 6 months. He was smirking as he jerked Buck off quickly and cum joined the fingerprints and damp on the mirrors. God, Buck thought, he was really **tap** ping that.


	2. Jazz

”Buck, come on, focus” Eddie said as he sent Buck a sharp look. ”I’m sorry, try again” Buck replied and shook his head as he tried to focus, relax and let his body go. ”Good, on three. One, two, three” Eddie counted down as he started all over again. Buck took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let Eddie take control. ”You ready for the next step?” Eddie asked and looked at Buck serious. Buck nodded. ”Yeah” he replied shakily. ”Fuck” Buck whined and groaned. ”Relax, its not like I’m doing **jazz** hands in your ass, just four fingers” Eddie said as he thrusted his fingers in and out slowly of Buck’s ass.


	3. Modern

Eddie sighed as he watched Buck do an intricate dance. That man was… talented.. for sure. He felt like he was at the Tate Modern in London watching a weird, very **modern** dance routine. But he wasn’t, he really wasnt. He was sat on his sofa, beer in hand while Buck was flailing around in his living room. ”Ooo watch this, Eds, watch this one” Buck said as he did a jump, a spin and some sort of wave with his hands. ”Alright, I’m done, I’m going to bed, you coming too dancing queen?” Buck grinned and clapped. ”Ooo yes!”


	4. Ballet

Buck smiled as he watched himself in the mirror, the silk against his skin felt wonderful and he could feel the gaze coming from Eddie. Bending down to make sure his **ballet** shoes were tied on properly, he smirked as he heard Eddie take a sharp breath. ”Do you like my ballet outfit, teacher?” Buck asked sweetly as he stood up and turned to face Eddie. Eddie licked his lips. ”I do, yeah. Very fitting. Why don’t you do a twirl for me princess?” Eddie asked. Buck bit his lip and nodded sweetly as he walked over to stand in front of Eddie. Getting up on his toes, he did a twirl and loved how the skirt flowed around him. ”Oopsies!” Buck said as he fell down into Eddie’s lap. He fakes gasped. ”Teacher, what is this?” He asked innocently and groped at the hard on in Eddies pants.


	5. Ice Dance

”Are you sure?” Buck asked as he looked at Eddie uncertain. Eddie just smiled and nodded. ”I’m sure, don’t you trust me?” He asked and squeezed Buck’s hand. ”Of course I do, you know I do” Buck replied quickly but bit his lip as he looked at Eddie worried. ”What if I’m not good at it? Or don’t like it?” He asked quietly. ”Try it, okay?” Eddie asked and gave him a warm smile. Buck nodded and gripped the bedsheets. His legs were tied up and spread so Eddie had full access. Grabbing an **ice** cube from the bowl, he licked it before kissing Buck’s ass and sliding the ice cube over his asshole. ”Fuck!” Buck moaned loudly.


	6. Jive

”Eddie, come on, dance with me!” Buck pleaded as he tugged on Eddie’s t-shirt and gave him his best pout. ”They’re playing our song!” Buck said and jabbed Eddie in the ribs. ”Babe, wake me up before you go go, is not our song” Eddie protested as he looked at Buck with a raised eyebrow. Buck’s pout grew. ”Jitterbug” Buck sang before snapping his fingers twice. ”Jitterbug” he sang again, snapping his fingers. ”Oh god, please stop” Eddie groaned and grabbed Buck’s face. ”If we got to the bathroom and have little fun, will you stop?” He asked. ”See, I knew you wanted to dance with me!” Buck grinned and landed a big wet kiss on Eddie’s cheek. ”Let’s go!”


	7. Merengue

”This is not a family gathering dance, how if this even legal?” Buck asked as he and Eddie was practically having sex in Eddie’s abuela’s backyard. His cheeks were flushed and if anyone asked if was because the dance was tiring him out and not because the dance involved basically grinding his crotch against Eddie’s crotch. Eddie smirked. ”Relax, mi amor, you aren’t the first one to get a hard on to the merengue I’m sure, especially when you have such a hot dance partner” Eddie whispered and kissed Buck’s cheek. ”I hate you” Buck whispered back and went off to the bathroom to hide.


	8. Charleston

”Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck” Buck muttered as he watched the tiny little flames on his floor start to spread. ”Emm okay, you’re a firefighter, you got this” he muttered again and took a step back from the flames. Suddenly, he grinned and ran to the hallway, put on his boots and ran back into the kitchen. ”Ah ha!” Buck said as he started stepping over the area, stomping his feet as he went. ”Why are you doing a fucking Charleston dance in the, is that flames?!” Eddie asked as he came in. ”Maybe” Buck said as he continued to stomp out the flames. Rolling his eyes, Eddie grabbed the fire extinguisher and promptly sprayed Buck. And the flames of course.


End file.
